creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg
' ' Click here to contest a story deletion! WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Please, make sure that when leaving a message, put for tildes or press the signature button to let me know who you are. Also, do not forget to add a header, so I can easily know what you're talking about before looking at the text, and I can find your message easily. If it's a reply, write Re: in the header or something like that. DUMB MESSAGES ABOUT MY USERNAME OR HARASSMENT MESSAGES ABOUT STORY DELETION WILL BE IGNORED, AND FURTHER ACTIONS WILL BE MADE LATER. AND YOU WILL REGRET. Ring Ring Waterloo Deleted story 6 Could you please explain in more detail why my pasta was deleted? I honestly dont understand Cairnschaos (talk) 18:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Chaos :http://pastebin.com/RyV8pc54 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah, it just happened today, but thank you. I will definitely keep up GreyOwl (talk) 20:56, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey, I do remember you! It's good to see you again, and congrats on becoming VCROC (I really should learn what that acronym stands for). I had to take some time off to focus on real-life issues, but now I'm in a position where I can start contributing again. See ya around! Resident DeVir (talk) 04:59, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I just got your chat message, wiki has been acting up for me, pages aren't loading, categories not appearing on the page, etc. I wouldn't purposely do the same thing twice. Zmario 21:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks man, I'll try and be more careful. Zmario 01:12, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Title Hey, just wanted to say thanks for revising my title for me on my clown story. I wanted to include coulrophobia with something else, but I couldn't really come up with anything as I was writing the story. I'm even going to update the new title to the original story on my website. Thanks again.Eternal Jester (talk) 03:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Sorry was at work, I responded. I think it is a little early, but October typically sees an increase in stories and users and we could use the help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE I just added the non color names. Clear ye cache. :3 ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 19:24, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh... sowwy. :/ I thought there was an L. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 20:38, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Done Done. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I think you would do a great job, as you have so far. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 21:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thanks Hey, don't mention it. I'm sorry if my initial comments on the forum seemed a bit harsh, but I felt like I needed to get my point across. Sorry to hear about what happened with Chaoz, but it's in the past now. And I don't think it should matter what people see of you - just do your best and keep editing on, be yourself, without having anyone look down on you for who you are; friends wouldn't do that, and we are all your friends. :) --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 13:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm a little disappointed that you gave up on applying, but if it was just because of Lucas' criticism, then that really wasn't a good enough reason to give up entirely. Him and I talked last night and while he did seem to care about the stress it would bring you, I'm still half-convinced he only did that out of spite or anger. You won't know if you can handle being an admin until you already have, after all, and Lucas has never had any higher rights than Chat moderator. So putting too much stock into what he said probably wasn't a good idea. You should apply again in time, Thiago. I still think you have enough potential to be a good admin and you already are an important contributor to the site. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 16:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC)